Talk:Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Episode Guide
Are we sure that these episodes are listed in the correct order? I've recently been made aware of this site which lists the broadcast dates for the Extreme 1 episodes, but it doesn't have the dates for the two special episodes and they're listed near the middle on this article. Christophee (talk) 12:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I based the order of BBCRobotWarsUK's videos. It was better, I felt, to have the episodes corresponding with his videos than to be necessarily correct. 'TG (t ' 14:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. I was hoping to add the broadcast dates to this page, but as the order doesn't correspond I guess I'll just leave it. Christophee (talk) 16:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Order, including World Championship and FOrces Special The order that I originally put in was the one that corresponded with BBCRobotWarsUK's videos. It was extremely useful to correspond with and I am wondering why it was changed? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Because, quite simply, that was not the order they aired in originally. The 15 Extreme episodes were all aired first, one after the other, before either of the two special episodes were (and here's the crucial bit) on its original airing on BBC Choice. Not only that, but the outros always made it clear which was the main event of the next show, and the outro of Show 9 (where the main event was the House Robot Rebellion) stated that Show 10's main event was the All-Star Quarter Finals. Yes, true, when BBC2 aired them, those episodes came between Shows 9 and 10, but didn't we agree to go by the book on when they were first aired? CrashBash 18:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Fair enough. However, it'd be very useful if we also had an audited version somewhere (maybe on this talk page) so that they can match up with the Youtube videos. It benefits the Wiki, I believe. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd also like to point out that when Extreme was re-aired over the channel "Sci-Fi", both of the special episodes were aired seperately. I'm not sure what Dave did....but it only appears as though BBC2's airing was slightly off. Worth a mention, surely, but I wouldn't be sure how to put it. CrashBash 16:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Are we no longer including the two special episodes among the 17 episode list that we have created categories for? I ask because the categories for episodes 16 and 17 are completely empty and I wondered whether it would be okay to delete them. Christophee (talk) 12:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Broadcast dates Obi-Have has released a list of BBC Two broadcast dates on Forum:Episode template/Heat Restructure and I would like to add them to this page. Is there any way they can be added to the tables without messing them up, or should I just add a note above the tables instead? Christophee (talk) 15:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :According to this page, and the broadcast dates that Obi-Have posted, the Second WC came before the Forces Special on BBC Two, but the videos on YouTube suggest that the Forces Special was actually broadcast after the Second WC. Which one is correct? Also, does anybody know which way around they were broadcast on BBC Choice? Christophee (talk) 17:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Looking through this page again, my previous comment makes absolutely no sense. I don't know what I was trying to say. Oh well. Christophee (talk) 11:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC) BBCRobot Wars UK For those needing a reference, please note that BBCRobotWarsUK lists Episode 17 as 11, and Episode 16 as 10. Its hard to remember and I'm putting it here as a reminder. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:10, September 25, 2016 (UTC) What to do when listing ratings At this point in Robot Wars history (until Series 7 onwards), episodes were first broadcast on BBC Choice, before being repeated on BBC 2. This is a problem, because I am unable to find BBC Choice ratings on BARB. Therefore, should I just list the episodes' BBC 2 ratings and BARB rankings instead? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:36, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :On another note, there are also some other issues with Robot Wars' ratings too. Firstly, BARB did not exist during Series 1's entire broadcast, so we need to find an alternative source to list ratings. As for Series 7, whilst BARB did exist during its broadcast, its episodes almost never reached the top thirty Channel 5 broadcasts, making it difficult to find ratings. Does anyone have any solutions? Thanks. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:24, August 30, 2017 (UTC)